


Les petits bobos

by Ambrena



Series: Une famille crystalline [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute Kids, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand le petit Steven se fait bobo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les petits bobos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chonaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/gifts).



> J'ai écrit ces drabbles dans le car qui m'emmenait à Vaux-le-Vicomte avec [une vieille pub Nutella](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t7ByABqJ8rA) dans la tête, donc ça va dégouliner de fluff, et je n'en suis pas du tout désolée.
> 
> Tout appartient à sweet Rebecca Sugar.

Se blesser, même légèrement, en compagnie d’Amethyst, c’était toute une aventure. La Gemme violette commençait systématiquement par éclater d’un profond rire rauque, qui lui résonnait dans la poitrine, ses épaules agitées de soubresauts. « Hé, Steven, beau vol plané pour un bébé ! » Et si, des suites de l’écorchure, le petit se mettait à pleurnicher, elle cherchait ensuite à le distraire à tout prix. Sans trop savoir comment s’y prendre. Une grimace, un salto, une roue. Ce qui marchait le mieux, c’était de lui lancer des poignées de bonbons multicolores, que le bambin tentait alors de saisir entre ses mains potelées, soudain babillant. Puis Pearl la houspillait pour son irresponsabilité, comme d’habitude. Mais bon, après tout, tant que Steven allait bien…

  
*

« Pearl, j’me suis fait un bobo », chouina le petit Steven, étalé par terre, coude écorché après une vilaine chute. La gemme s’agenouilla auprès de lui, soucieuse, et lui prit le bras entre ses mains délicates afin de l’examiner. Garnet avait déjà réprimandé cette fâcheuse habitude qu’elle avait là, s’inquiéter plus de raison et accourir auprès du fils de Rose Quartz. Mais ses sentiments maternels reprenaient cependant toujours le dessus, plus forts que les raisonnements. Pearl tira de la perle à son front un sparadrap aux amusants motifs de chatons. « Là, là, ça va aller, Steven », chantonna-t-elle en pansant soigneusement la petite plaie. Elle y posa un bisou. « C’est guéri ! » Ils se sourirent gaiement.

  
*

Quand, en s’amusant, Steven tombait, Garnet ne venait presque jamais immédiatement. Elle prenait bien garde à le laisser un peu se remettre de sa peur seul, afin de ne pas l’étouffer. Ce n’était pas bon pour le développement d’un enfant que d’être surprotégé en permanence. Surtout un enfant aussi spécial que Steven. Un jour, bien plus tard, Garnet découvrirait que certains éléments de cette crainte étaient justifiés. Par exemple, à force de s’entendre dire par Pearl qu’il ne devait pas prendre de risques et de franchir les sauts en leur compagnie, lové dans leurs bras, il avait appris excessivement tard qu’il détenait le pouvoir de flotter. De voler. Comme sa mère. En cas d’accident, Garnet se contentait donc d’un apaisant « C’était inévitable », d’un ton calme et profond, avant de lentement se diriger vers le lieu de l’impact. Si le petit garçon semblait sincèrement inquiet, elle tentait de le dérider, ses deux mains gantées posées avec douceur sur ses frêles épaules. « Va-t-il falloir couper cette jambe ? » Alors le minuscule visage s’éclairait d’une joie candide. « Nan, bien sûr que nan, regarde ! » Et il se relevait en gambadant, couvé par trois yeux aimants.


End file.
